Soundless Voice
by Ylera GaPe
Summary: Fanfic participante del concurso de la pagina de facebook Yo amo a Kuroshitsuji y que¡
Este es un fanfic participante de el concurso de la pagina de facebook Yo amo a Kuroshitsuji y que¡

SOUNDLESS VOICE/VOZ SIN SONIDO:

 ** _Una noche el silencio cubría la ciudad, la blanca y fría ciudad, extendiste tus bellas manos por un momento las pude sentir y lo entendí…Ese silencio._**

Desperté después de un grato sueño, pero en ves de ver a mi habitación, solo me encuentro en un desierto rojizo, casi como la sangre, todo están sofocante, duele respirar, veo a mis lados, nada.

Al pararme, me duele mi pecho, al intentar verlo me encuentro con una gran marca en forma de "X", de repente recuerdo lo ocurrido.

Sebastián, después de una lucha que tuvimos con los asesinos de mis antecesores, tomo mi alma…

Cumplió su parte, pero yo aun si deseaba mi venganza, deseaba con todo mi ser que no los halláramos, ¿La razón? Mi gran y desenfrenado amor por el.

Se lo confesé ese ultimo día juntos, es gracioso que cumpliera ese día 17 años, cuando se cumplió nuestro trato.

 ** _No dejas que yo te oiga._**

 ** _Una bella luz comenzó a iluminarme y sonriendo preguntas que clase de sonido pueda escuchar y oír en este lugar._**

Cuando acabo todo, el solamente me dijo _"Bocchan, he cumplido"_ , supe de inmediato de lo que se trataba, y ahí mismo, antes de que se acercara para matarme, lo dije.

 _"_ _Sebastián, me gustas"._ Su cara, nunca lo vi así, el solamente me observo, suspiro, me vio nuevamente.

 _"_ _Y yo a usted"._ ¿Fui correspondido? No se, solo se que de inmediato sentí sus labios, eran suaves, delicados, eran tan dulces, pero luego ya no hubo mas dulzura, sentí un dolor, baje mi vista a mi pecho y derrame lagrimas al ver como un humo gris salía de mi ser.

Sebastian solo dijo _"perdone"_.

 ** _Me dijiste que no podías mas, yo se que no podías escuchar, dime si hay dolor, dime si no es triste._**

 ** _Dime que lugar has ido a ver, no vayas donde ya no pueda seguirte._**

Ahora, solo me queda sollozar, ya no puedo estar mas con mi amado, esto esta mal, ¡NUNCA DEBI JURAR ESTE MALDITO CONTRATOP SI AL FINAL MI DESTRUCCION ERA EL! Creía que nunca nos separaríamos, fui demasiado ingenuo.

Quisiera decirle, _"Sebastian, hace calor aquí, dame frio"_ y que el obedeciera, pero ya no mas.

Quería poder viajar a donde nuestro amor nos llevara, donde fuéramos uno.

 ** _¿No estaríamos siempre juntos?_**

 ** _Sobre la densa nieve no puedo hacer nada y solo te abrazo, solo paso un segundo y tu cuerpo se esfumo._**

Varias veces, antes de darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, fingía ser alguien firme, pero dentro de mi ser esperaba que alguien me liberara, aun fuera de aquellas rejas que me aprisionaban, me sentía enjaulado.

Un dia no pude mas y llore, si, aun si pareciese imposible llore como si no hubiera un mañana, se volvió un habito libertador para mi, y siempre Sebastian estaba para animarme, para ser el hombro de mis lagrimas.

 ** _Si mi deseo se hiciera realidad entonces yo quiero escuchar tu voz…Llamándome._**

Pero…son solo recuerdos tontos ahora, ya no me queda nada, no, me queda algo, ¡Una eternidad llena de dolor!

Quisiera volver a verlo, aun que sea solo una ves mas. De repente un charco sale de la nada, al cercarme veo a todos. Finnian, Mey-rin, Bard, Tanaka, Elizabeth, Paula, Soma, Agni, Lau, Ran-mao, Sieglinde, Wolfram, hasta Undertaker. Todos lloran la perdida de _Ciel Phantomhive._

 ** _Al mirate fijamente vi, en tus ojos, el vacío y mi reflejo._**

 ** _El mundo que se torna gris, parece detenerse pero solo la nieve vuelve a caer._**

Ahora pienso que no debí vender mi alma, así jamás los hubiera dejado, pero así nunca hubiera conocido a mi gran amor, nunca hubiera vivido grandes aventuras, no hubiera conocido a las personas que ahora les digo _familia._

 ** _Y tu sigues con tu palidez, esa tierna voz no volverá._**

 ** _No lo puedo entender escucha ya mi voz._**

Después de eso, el charquito empieza a desaparecer, trato de evitarlo, pero no lo logro, se va.

Lloro, pero luego entre mi nublada vista, identifico algo, ¡SEBASTIAN!

 ** _Todo lo que siento es confusión, mis lagrimas se secan, pero han disuelto a este ser que hay dentro de tu hermoso corazón._**

Corro, no estoy seguro de que sea el, pero no pierdo nada al intentar averiguarlo.

:-¡Sebastian!

:-¡Joven amo!-Es el, si, es el.

 ** _Si mi deseo se hiciera realidad te pido por favor que te lleves mi voz y me entregues lo que mas deseo ¡Ya por favor!_**

:-¡Sebastian! Yo…-no puedo seguir, solamente lloro a mas no poder, sigo siendo débil, pero el me protegerá.

:-Joven amo, lo he estado buscando.

:- _Y yo a usted_ -Dije como el me lo dijo, lo beso, algo castro, nada mas.

:-Sigue siendo dulce. Joven am…No, Ciel, amor, ¿Permitirías a este demonio condenadamente sexy, ser tu compañero eternamente?

:-No hace falta respuestas, tonto.-Y una vez mas nos besamos,

 ** _Me encuentro en un mundo solo sin ti y todos los recuerdos que tengo son de los dos…Te marchitas amor._**

:-¿Ciel, me amas?

:-¿Crees que te hubiera besado si no lo hiciera?

Rie, me toma de la cadera y me carga como lo hacia antes, salen alas negras de su espalda, comienza a volar.

:-¿A donde vamos?

:-A donde nuestro amor nos lleve Ciel.

 ** _En mi corazón siempre estabas presente por que yo te amaba y no pude confesar por miedo, e inseguridad._**

:-¿Crees que me extrañaran?

:-Lo harán, pero, ¿Quién dijo que los demonios no pueden visitar a su familia?

Aun asi, solo deseo estar con el, pero…

:-¿Desde cuando sabias de mis sentimientos?

:-Eras muy notorio Ciel, siempre te daban celos mis gatos, las mujeres que se me acercaran, pero cuando te decía o hacia cosas incomodas para ti te ruborizabas, es lindo.

 ** _Estoy condenado a un mundo sin ti incluso si grito tu nombre…_**

:-Tonto demonio.

:-Soy tu tonto demonio.

Asi, aun si mi familia, me dirijia a mi futuro, con lo unicop que necesitaba, a Sebastian, mi gran amor.

 ** _Sobre la densa nieve buscare el modo de estar a tu lado siempre, subir al cielo y así poder abrazarte, toma ya todo de mi esta voz nada dice es solo tuya…_**

 ** _Mientras nieva…_**


End file.
